Journals of the Guardians
by CalmChaosangel101
Summary: Read and you will find out. Please Review though this is my first game based fanfic if you readers like it then Ill write more. Also (there are gonna be some tender moments mainly because I like aquila as a character he's cool) :3 anyway enjoy the story! PS this fanfic is a story based on Dragon Quest 9 : sentinals of the starry skies please enjoy. Marina and Aquila ship has sailed
1. Chapter 1

**[Hi guys this is my attempt at a fanfic of the game dragon quest 9 : sentinals of the starry skies. I am semi obsessed with this game so the character Marina is the character name for the hero I use as the main starter within the game. Also some of the characters such as Aqua are not within the game. Any way lets continue to the story, please review and tell me how you like this its my first story for a game based fanfic and I'd like to see your opinions of it. Anyway on to chapter 1. ]**

 **[P.S. Because this is an rpg game personas create themselves in this story anyway enjoy :3 ;) ]**

Journals of the Guardian

Chapter 1 : The apprentice chapter

~ Marina POV

I wondered through the garden grounds of my home the Observatory my wings barely touching the ground as I read one of the books from Columba's library about the mortals of the Proctorate. "I wonder what it actually is like down there?" I wondered out loud and looked down to the clouds below which separated the Proctorate from the Observatory.

"Marina!"

I looked over my shoulder to notice Aqua flying up to me with a grin on her face as she landed next to me.

"What is it Aqua? " I looked curiously with a slight smirk on my face as my childhood friend soars down to land.

"Guess what ? Apus Major has declared you to be trained by a mentor."

I almost fell off the brick bench when I heard the news . "What?"

Aqua just grinned as if she was hiding another secret from me before adding. "He wishes to see you in order to introduce you to your mentor."

I looked curiously at my friend "And who do tell is this mentor?" Aqua was acting strangely which wasn't like her personality.

"You will have to go and find out Marina" she said before flying off grinning.

Sighing I stood up unfolded my wings and flew down to the Center Observatory entrance. Landing lightly on my feet, I opened the large wooden doors that led to the Center Room. Inside Apus Major was speaking to another Celestian this one was tall, muscled from years of fighting, and had his head shaven so that he had a monkish look to his appearance, his eyes showed determination as well as devotion.

"Ah there she is Aquila meet your pupil Marina" Apus Major spoke as I walked up to where the two had been deep in conversation.

I looked at Aquila who seemed to look at me to judge if I was worth mentoring.

"Nice to meet you Master Aquila" I couldn't help but smile.

"Marina today you are to undertake the task of becoming a guardian" Apus Major continued "Aquila will mentor you in what it means to become a guardian are you ready child?"

I nod "Yes, Apus Major"

"Then go and may the almighty watch over you Marina."

I followed Aquila out of the Center Room excited for the journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 Apprentice

Journals of the Guardians

Chapter 2: Apprentice

Aquila Pov

The minute I looked at Marina I cannot say what exactly I saw in my pupil when she was introduced to me by Apus Major. However if words were to describe her she was happiness and light placed into one being. "Follow me Marina"

I led my pupil to the armory to acquire her first weapon. "Choose a weapon Marina for you will require it when we leave to the Proctorate." I wanted to see as to what weapon she would decide on using for even a Celestian's persona can be determined by the weapon they use.

"Choose wisely Marina"

I watched my apprentice as she examined the weapons in front of her and noticed her eyes lingering on the Celestian bow and arrows with longing before choosing my favorite weapon the sword. "Hmm interesting" I thought to myself in which I could not help but chuckle she was choosing wisely for her first weapon. "This pupil.." I had been staring for a moment to long allowing my mind to wonder when I finally noticed that my pupil was looking at me with a curious expression on her facial features.

"What? What did I do?" she asked innocently as if her choice in choosing a weapon had been wrong?

Looking to my pupil I gave a small wry smile "You did not choose the bow and arrows Marina" I eyed her curiously "it is the weapon you craved yet you chose a sword instead" my pupil shocked me once again as she replied "Why did you not choose the bow and arrows? I saw you longing to have them as your primary weapon why choose the sword?"

"The bow is an excellent long ranged weapon Master Aquila however a sword is more practical for use in short ranged attack is it not?" looking to my apprentice I chuckled a bit "that is quite true Maria come along."

Marina Pov

I followed Aquila to the armory where he told me to pick from an array of weapons as I examined each one from swords, whips, and fans as well as bows and arrows. Even as my eyes lingered on the bow and arrows I chose a simple copper sword as my first weapon.

"I think I will go with a simple sword Master Aquila" I looked to Aquila to see he was smiling a bit. "What? What I do? "

"Why did you not choose the bow and arrows? I saw you longing to have them as your primary weapon why choose the sword?" He looked at me curiously.

"The sword is a decent short range weapon the bow and arrow is long ranged. If under attack a short ranged weapon on an enemy will do more harm than a long range attack." This was my personal opinion but I could tell that my mentor was thinking as to what I had said.

"Well said Marina well said now follow me" Aquila said as he led the way to an area underneath Yaggserial the world tree.

Underneath the roots formed into the ceiling while a glowing shape in the form of a star glowed bright with a pale blue light where five Celestians stood at each point of the star.

As I followed Aquila towards the blue glow one of the Celestians approached him.

"Ah Master Aquila, heading to the proctorate with your new apprentice?" the guardian could not help but smile. Still a bit shy from all the attention I can't help but blush a bit.

Aquila covered his other emotions from earlier as he replied "Yes, Apus Major believes that she is ready to guard the proctorate." he said eyeing me with a curious interest.

The guardian just chuckled a bit then motioned for me to step forward "This child is the portal to the proctorate. Just step through it and I and the other guardians will keep it open for you and your master."

I take a deep breath and step through the portal Aquila following right behind me.

 **Author note: Hi Guys i hope you like chapter 2 i apologize so much for the delay of this chapter. I have been busy with college and a nasty cold that won't leave me alone. Anyway Please review and tell me what you people think.**


	3. Chapter 3 pt1 I am in love with an Angel

**Chapter 3: Angel Falls pt 1 : I am in love with an Angel -Theory of a Deadman "Angel"**

Aquila followed Marina out of the portal as the two of them descended onto a small village called Angel Falls. The cool waterfall behind them as their wings silently as night fell over the small town.

"Marina." he motioned to his apprentice "We as guardians are required to watch over the Protectorate."

Marina looked to Aquila curious tilting her head "It's so beautiful here" she said motioning to the waterfall behind her before flying in a somersault.

Aquila sighed but watched as his young apprentice flew until she settled down. She was spirited that much was certain."Marina..please guarding the humans is serious" he said as she landed. "I still have much to teach you before you guard this town on your own in my place." he said looking down on her into her piercing green eyes.

"Yes Aquila senpai" she said staring back into his.

Aquila sighed before allowing the mask of seriousness to settle once again on his features. "If you are not ready to take this position seriously Marina, then why not head back to Observatory."

Marina glared at the guardian "Yes master.." she hated the rule of not being able to challenge the higher ups but even if she spoke what was in her heart she knew her opinion would potentially stay mute.

Aquila nodded before motioning to his pupil to follow him where a boy named Ivor was saying that the celestians did not exist to other children. The mentor chuckled noticing his pupils confused expression. "Some need to be guided and reminded that we exist Marina." he said as he urged his pupil forward. "Make our presence known somehow." he said to her.

Marina flew forwards and took notice that Ivor was almost her age in human years she was near seventeen years. Compared to Aquila who was easily twenty five in human years, unknown to him she had secretly found his age out from the Observatory's archives.

Ivor yelled out to the surrounding area "Oi guardian if you are there show yourself!" he said.

Maria grinned and slapped his behind with the blunt side of her sword teaching him a lesson.

Ivor jumped and rubbed his sore rear. "Oh. Sorry Guardian." he said as he rushed off scared.

A little boy laughed as he thanked the guardian for teaching the bully a lesson. Allowing a blue glowing energy to form as it went to Marina's hands. She gasped in awe she had never seen such a beautiful light it felt warm and emotions of gratitude and happiness flowed through her as it suddenly disappeared.

Aquila watched his apprentice gathered benevolence and chuckled his arms crossed. "What you have acquired is benevolence Marina. We, as guardians of the observatory, are to gather the benevolence from humans and offer it to the world tree Yggdrasil" he said casually. His apprentice seemed to find so much joy in the little things that were around her as she flew towards him. He smiled.

"What is next Aquila Senpai?" she asked tilting her head to the side curious.

Aquila smiled before flying over to his pupil. He noticed that a slight warmth spread through his being as he did so. What was with feeling? He thought. Aquila had trained several apprentices in the past but Marina was standing there simply asking a question and he had this sudden urge to protect his apprentice at all costs. "Your next lesson is -"

Aquila's comment is cut off by a scream which is heard in the distance and both guardians turn around to notice some monsters attacking two travelers. One is an old man and the other is a young girl of about the same age as Marina but a bit younger possibly sixteen.

"Marina" Aquila looked to Marina who only nodded as both Celestians dashed off their wings flying towards the threats to protect the travelers.

Marina pulled her hair back tying it with a black ribbon as she flew forwards and pulled her sword out slashing one of the monsters, which could only be described as a walking cucumber with arms and legs, its weapon, a spear. The other three monsters where some small blue creatures called slimes which had smiling faces.

Aquila smiled as his apprentice took out the imminent threat out of the group. While he handled the small group of slimes who posed no threat to him.

After defeating the monsters Marina flew up next to Aquila and smiled "How did I do?" she asked. She did not know why she wanted his approval so badly but she did. Maybe it was because he was her mentor and she just wanted to be a good pupil that he could be proud of. " _Yes that has to be it."_ Marina thought to herself.

Aquila smiled crossing his arms and nodding to his apprentice "You did exceedingly well Marina" he said as he nodded to the travelers "Now look at the fruits of your good deeds" he said.

Erinn offered up her thanks to the guardian of Angel Falls for protecting them "Thank you guardian of Angel Falls for protecting my grandfather and I on our journey" she said as she and her grandfather entered the safety of the village.

Once again a blue light entered into Marina's hands its glow warm and friendly as it disappeared. The feeling of the benevolence made her smile as she looked to her mentor. "Is this all we as guardians do Aquila senpai?"

Aquila chuckled and nodded his head for Marina to follow. "Come nighttime and I shall show you what else we as guardians are supposed to do." he said as he watched her follow him. _"What a kind soul."_ he thought before shaking the thought. _"What am I thinking she is my apprentice nothing more. But then why do I feel if something terrible occurred I would never forgive myself?"_ He had been worried that she might not be able to handle the challenge of monsters in the area or even would become injured gravely. After his own mentor Corvus had mysteriously disappeared, Aquila feared of losing others close to him which had been the reason that he had postponed taking other apprentices for a time. That was until recently were Apus Major had insisted he take up Marina as an Apprentice guardian with the hope she could assuage his fears.

As night fell onto Angel Falls Aquila taught Marina that benevolence can also appear in the lost souls whom had yet to pass into the afterlife as energy. She had learned quickly as to what the job as a guardian was and took pride in it. Though now that Marina thought about it she noticed that there were times when Aquila would become lost in thought.

"Marina it is time to return to the observatory" Aquila said. As he motioned for her to follow him he noticed her follow but deep in thought. "Something on your mind Marina?"

Marina blushed red as she was caught in her own thoughts "Yes. My apologies senpai." she said as she flew after Aquila her smaller wings in comparison to Aquila's causing her to lag behind a bit.

Aquila chuckled as he slowed down his flying a bit allowing Marina to catch up. "Call me Aquila Marina." he suddenly said. _"What in the name of Almighty is wrong with me?"_ Aquila thought to himself. He noticed that Marina suddenly turned red in the face. "Marina are you alright?" he asked _"It's just because she is my apprentice I am concerned for her well being"_ he said mentally to himself not admitting that secretly he was slowly falling for the young celestian.

As both Celestians returned to the Observatory, both master and apprentice were greeted by Apus Major.

"Ah Aquila. Marina. I take it your travels to the protectorate were fruitful?"

Aquila nodded "Marina gathered plenty of benevolence sir." he said motioning to his apprentice. "However I have to discuss something with you sir." Aquila said seriously looking to Apus Major.

Apus Major nodded. "Indeed, Aquila follow me back into the observatory. Marina go to Yggdrasil, the world tree and offer up the benevolence you have gathered from the protectorate." said the elderly Celestian.

"Yes Apus Major." said Marina. As she turned to leave she smiled at Aquila and flew off to the world tree.

Aquila noticed her smile as he turned to leave with Apus Major he smiled. For once in several millennia he smiled. That was until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"She is a very kind and beautiful soul Aquila." Apus Major chuckled as he watched Aquila suddenly turn red with embarrassment. "Now what is it that is of most importance that you wished to discuss." he asked.

"The amount of monsters in the protectorate is immense sir." Aquila said resuming his serious expression.

"I see." Apus Major said stroking his beard. "This is grave news indeed. May the almighty help us in our time of need."

All of a sudden a bright glow from the world tree is seen from the windows and the two celestians look over alarmed.

"Marina." Aquila said dashing off to see if his apprentice was well. Apus Major also following behind as fast as he was able.

Marina stared at the now brightly glowing tree. She had offered the benevolence as she was told to when it began to glow bright as a shining sun.

Apus Major gasped as he neared the tree as did Aquila.

"Oh ho ho. Yggdrasil is almost ready to bear fruit at last." looking to Marina he smiled. "It seems the benevolence that you gathered was almost enough to cause the world tree to bloom. As the prophecy foretold." he said looking to Aquila. "You trained her well."

"Barely, I have taught her very little to be frank." he hoped that Apus Major was not going to send Marina on her own just yet.

"Very well. Aquila. Tomorrow you teach her what else there is to know about being a guardian then you allow the girl to go on her own two wings." he said as he walked down the steep steps of that led to the world tree.

"Marina." Aquila stepped forwards "Come, walk with me for a moment." he said as he led Marina to a secluded area with a brick bench he sat there and motioned for her to do the same. "Tomorrow Apus Major will require you to take my place as guardian of Angel Falls." he said and notice her shock.

"Master Aquila…" Marina was about to reply when Aquila pulled her into a very close embrace.

"I told you to call me Aquila no?" he chuckled. "What a stubborn being you are." before he knew what he was doing Aquila kissed Marina. "But beautiful."

"Yes...but… mmmmph" Marina suddenly was kissed by her mentor causing her mind to suddenly go blank but a slight blush appeared on her face as she yielded to the kiss. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest. _"Does this mean he likes me?"_ She thought.

As Aquila kissed Marina he scolded himself. _"Why am I kissing her?!"_ he noticed the blush on Marina's face as she yielded to it. "Marina…" he let out a groan of restraint as something foreign and uncomfortable happened in his lower regions. "We must stop...or...one of us may ...lose whatever sense we have if this continues." he did not know why he wanted to kiss her but he did but still he wanted to know something. "At least…" he tried to find the words. "Marina….do you have some affection for me?" as he pushed her away gently. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to have the same emotions if his guess was true.

Marina looked at Aquila before looking down at her hands blushing red. "Y...yes...Aquila." she said stuttering on the words embarrassed a bit that her feelings where now in the open. What surprised her the most was when he pulled her into another embrace.

"Good because I thought I was the only one beginning to if that is odd." Aquila said holding Marina close as he kissed her forehead.

Marina turned to her mentor and smiled. "It's not odd at all." she said hugging him in return and when Aquila kissed her once again he smiled pulling her close to his form.

"I have something for you then Marina." he said as he took a chest that he had hidden under the bench they sat on and handed it to her. "Open it."

Maria opened the clasp to the chest and gasped inside was a bracer with a heart shaped stone inside it.

"This bracer is what the humans call a "Life Bracer. It will protect you while you are on your own." Aquila smiled. He did not tell her he had made it though he prided himself in his craft he noticed her eyes water with happy tears as she kissed them away. "Wear it for me when I cannot protect you dear sweet Marina."

Marina covered her mouth before putting the golden bracer on her forearm and hugging Aquila. "Its beautiful. Thank you Aquila." she said before he kissed her again.

Unknown to these two that their meeting would be short lived and fate had a cruel trick in store for them.

 **Author note:**

 **Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed part 1 of chapter 3. Yes yes I know Aquila does not kiss the main character. (But common it needed to happen if you play as a female character.) Also I decided to make this chapter 2 parts mainly because I do not want to separate the couple just yet its too sad if I stuck to storyline. (LET THEM LOVE GOD ALMIGHTY XD)**

 **Also I thought it would be appropriate that Aquila gave Marina a life Bracer as a gift. (Those things are hard to make in Alchemy and are Uber useful) Anyway Please Read and Review this part of the story. Heads up the next chapter will follow the separation (I am bringing tissues when writing) So until part 2 of chapter 3 guys. Bye!**

 **Ps. I apologize immensely for the long wait for this chapter college keeps me busy. Again have an awesome day!**

 **-CalmChaosangel 101**


End file.
